A silver sweatshirt costs $$4$, and a popular gold pair of shorts costs $11$ times as much. How much does the gold pair of shorts cost?
Explanation: The cost of the gold pair of shorts is a multiple of the cost of the silver sweatshirt, so find the product. The product is $11 \times $4$ $11 \times $4 = $44$ The gold pair of shorts costs $$44$.